A Real Threat
by immagonnawritesomestories
Summary: Reboot of a previous story of the same name. Spencer is living happily with her family when -A returns after 16 years of silence. Read the ups and downs of the Cavanaugh family as they fight battles both mundane and explicitly dangerous. Nothing is what it seems, not with -A around. AU Futurefic. Spoby. T for some suggestive content, some later chapters may be M. Enjoy!


**Ok guys, here it is. First chapter of our reboot, hope you enjoy! Just as an FYI, Italics are flashbacks, underlined are A messages. **

**I don't own pll**

The vacant ground floor of the charming craftsman home in Rosewood, Pennsylvania boasted high ceilings, spotless surfaces, updated appliances and a flattering color scheme. The walls were dotted with various works of art that grew out of their untidiness as the children that created them grew older. Many of them, though still showing a shadow of a toddlers scrawl, were very tidy, the young artists had exceptional skill at coloring within the lines.

The open-concept living/dining room was dimly lit and void of all life or sound. To many, the silence would have been deafening, but Spencer reveled in the quiet. Nothing makes you appreciate solitude more than having children. Replacing the final spotless dish back into the cabinet, Spencer made her way up the stairs, taking advantage of her lonesome to admire the often ignored pictures adorning the stairwell. She stopped in front of a picture of Olivia as a baby to admire the snapshot. The baby was smiling brightly at the camera, a silver teething ring held in her small fingers. Her baby blues were piercing even in infancy and the long locks she proudly flaunted now were mere wispy curls on her head. Spencer smiled and touched the glass; Olivia had always been a pretty girl.

_Spencer coughed one last time, and a last mouthful of bile fell into the toilet. She stood up and flushed the sick down the drain. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair. a nasty flu had been circulating the school, and it seems as if Spencer had caught it. Ug, that is so annoying, Spencer never, EVER gets sick. She doesn't have time for that. Spencer settled down on her bed and grabbed a book from her bedside table. Just as she was getting comfortable an exhausted looking Melissa came in with a screaming Taylor on her hip._

_"Spencer, will you watch Tay while I take a shower?" Sighing, Spencer got up and took Taylor from her sister. "Thank you Spence, I promise I'll be quick." Spencer rolled her eyes, Melissa would take her sweet time, and they both knew it. Spencer bounced Tay little bit in a lame attempt to get her to stop screaming._

_"Come on Taylor, do you really want to give your aunt Spencer a headache?" To her surprise Taylor stopped crying and her face split into a huge grin. Spencer smiled at the baby, and put her on the ground where she proceeded to suck on her fingers. _

_"Melissa I thought you were going to take a shower." Spencer said as Melissa reentered. _

_"I am, But I need to borrow a pad, I'm out" Melissa replied. Spencer went into the bathroom and gave one of her packs of sanitary pads to her sister._

_"Thanks" Melissa said then dashed out again. Spencer shook her head. Melissa was always borrowing those from her. She could never remember when it was her time. Come to think of it, Spencer hadn't had her period in a while... Spencer froze, realization dawning over her, the nausea, the discomfort and now being late, she must be... Horrified, Spencer whipped out her phone and called the first person on her contact list. After three rings, her friend picked up._

_"Aria? I need you to do me a favor. I think I made a huge mistake."_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_"Spencer, are you sure, are you absolutely sure?" A worried looking Aria inquired_

_"No, that's what the test is for. But I've been feeling sick and I'm late. I'M late! I've never been late for anything in my life!"_

_"Calm down," Emily said, "You may just have the flu, or you might be stressed out so your throwing up and a little late." Spencer stopped her pacing to sink onto her bed next to Hanna. _

_"But what if I am? What am I going to do?" she wondered out loud. _

_"Would Toby be the father?" asked Hanna. _

_"Of course he's the only person I've ever been with, you know that." Spencer snapped._

_"Well we all know he'll be there for you, he loves you." Emily reassured her. Just then the timer on Spencer's watch went off. "It's time." she said. _

_"Do you want us to go with you?" Aria asked. _

_"No, I want to go alone" Spencer walked into the bathroom and muttered a quick prayer to no one in particular. She looked at the three tests lined up neatly on the sink. Three little pink plus signs stared back at her. Spencer slid down the bathroom wall, and let out a sob. She was a Mommy._

_XXXXXXXX_

_"I have to tell you something," Spencer hung her head, "I'm going to ruin your life."_

_"Now I'm scared," Toby said, taking her hand. They sat at their spot, on the hills overlooking the town, "Spencer, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm pregnant" _

_Silence _

_"W-what?"_

_"I'm - we're - going to have a baby." Toby released her hands, resting his own on his knees. Spencer looked down at her now solitary appendages, his calloused palms wrapped around hers was a comfort she had always relied on, now it may be gone forever._

_"Well crap." Toby said, Spencer's head shot up, smiling in spite of the situation. _

_"What?" _

_"We're having a baby, crap" Toby shook his head, "So much for condoms, huh?" _

_"Don't say that about our baby," Spencer leaned forward to peck him on the lips, glad he was taking the news well, "But what are we going to do?"_

_Toby put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest, "We take it one day at a time," Spencer nuzzled into his shoulder. _

_"Just promise you won't leave."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_XXXXXXXX_

_"You did it Spence," Toby leaned forward to kiss her sweaty temple, "I love you so much, you did so great." Her hand still clutched his fiercely; he wouldn't be surprised if he had some broken bones. But who cares? She's here, their little baby girl is here. The nurse came over with a little pink bundle and placed it on Spencer's chest_

_"You have yourself a pretty baby," The nurse smiled at them, "And I don't say that to everyone, she's a very pretty baby." Toby felt inclined to agree. _

_He was scared shitless, and definitely not ready to be a father at 18. He had no idea how it was going to work, or how Spencer would handle being a mom. _

_But in that moment, it didn't matter._

_"Hi Olivia," Spencer whispered softly so only Toby could hear, "It's nice to meet you." _

_She really was a pretty baby, she had a perfectly round little head, and when her eyes opened to see Spencer the first time, Toby could see he had her eyes. Her head had scarcely a hair on it, and her features were proportioned and well defined._

_She was a very pretty baby. _

_Toby kissed Spencer's hair again, and Spencer smiled at him. And she realized something. _

_Maybe, just by a hair, Toby had met a girl that he loved more than her. _

_It's a girl! - A _

XXXXXXXX

_"Are you excited for the park Livvy?" Spencer cooed, strapping the little girl firmly into the stroller, "We are going to have a special Mommy-Daughter day. Can you say Mama?" Spencer repeated the word slowly, trying to coax her one year old to pronounce the syllables before she has the chance to say "Dada". The baby smiled at her, her chubby hands grasping for loose curls that had fallen from Spencer's bun, babbling her nonsense baby language. _

_"We'll try again later," Spencer tucked her hair away from the intruding fingers and stood up to push the stroller, making sure the diaper bag was fully stocked before walking the few blocks to the park. Once there she headed for the swings, which were far and away Olivia's favorite playground equipment. The baby spotted the swing from her perch on Spencer's hip, holding her arms out and squealing in excitement. _

"_She's adorable," One woman remarked, holding her own child in her arms, "I can barely get him to crack a smile."_

"_Thank you," Spencer said, securing Olivia in the swing and standing so the baby was blocked from the sun._

"_You're very lucky," The woman laughed, "When I was your age, all the children I babysat would cry the entire time, it was torture."_

"_I'm not her babysitter," Spencer felt her cheeks heating from embarrassment; "I'm her mother." _

"_Oh," The woman said, "W-well I think it's time we went home for a nap, goodbye now dear."_

_Spencer sighed as the woman practically ran off. That was awkward. Olivia blew a raspberry, perturbed that her mother's attention could be on anyone other than herself. _

Spencer tensed as arms snaked around her waist from behind before relaxing into Toby's familiar touch.

"Hello Spence," Toby kissed her shoulder, "Where did you go? I snuck right up on you."

"Just thinking," Spencer pointed at the picture, "Olivia was such an adorable baby, people used to tell me all the time, you know. Of course, they thought I was her sitter, but still," Spencer grinned as Toby snorted into her sweater in agreement.

The bathroom door opened and the previously dim hallway was flooded with light, Spencer and Toby squinted in the sudden light as a chorus of shrieks filled their ears.

"EEEWWWWW!"

"Oh God! MY EYES!" Maggie threw her hands over her face as she screamed.

"Jesus, get a room!" Olivia leant against the doorframe, "Don't subject your poor children to you PDA."

Olivia was no longer a little girl, and it was no wonder Toby had experienced many sleepless nights in her name. At just-turned-sixteen-thankyou-very-much Olivia was tall and lean, in excellent shape due to long field hockey practices, with long blonde hair currently pulled into a ponytail. How her loose curls were golden? Her parents had no idea. They just figured Olivia was a genetic anomaly.

Maggie was thirteen, and had not yet grown out of her childlike gawkiness. Her impeccable bone structure bode well for her future image, and badly for Toby's chances of keeping his hair. She favored Spencer quite a bit; though only up to Olivia's shoulder, Maggie was already abnormally tall for her age and showed no signs of slowing down. Her waves were were a happy medium between Olivia's and Spencer's appearing either blonde or brown depending on the light. Maggie's oddity (she of course had one as well) was her green eyes, which she found to be the most attractive part about her features.

Maggie was a very pretty girl who did not think she was so, which served to make her altogether more attractive. Olivia was gorgeous, and she knew it.

Toby, in response, only leant back down to kiss Spencer's cheek. Spencer laughed and turned her head to meet his lips, highly amused by their children's reactions.

"IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SWEET AND INNOCENT MAKE IT STOP" Olivia yelled while Maggie mimed barfing. They both collapsed to the ground in violent convulsions in protest of their parents actions.

Did I mention that both girls participated in their theatre programs at their school? No? Well, they do.

"Why are you two still up?" Spencer asked, reluctantly giving into their protests, "Your cousins are coming tomorrow."

Obviously the hodgepodge of small creatures Spencer was referring to was not actually the girl's cousins in the traditional sense, but Aria, Hanna, and Emily were closer to Spencer than Melissa ever was.

"It's like nine o'clock" Maggie said, "I really don't think it's such a travesty for us to still be awake, we're no longer six."

"And you told everyone to come at 11, so no one is going to show up until noon," Olivia said, "So your entire argument is invalid."

"Just go away!" Spencer said, "Children are the worst."

"Yeah," Maggie smiled as she followed a laughing Olivia, "They're really the worst thing for your lifestyle, and your self-confidence."

"What did we ever do to deserve such snarky teens?" Spencer asked Toby as the doors to the girls respective bedrooms closed, "What?" Spencer questioned when Toby rolled his eyes.

"Spencer," He said, shaking his head, "They're YOU. It's called karma."

**I prefer this opener MUCH more than the last one, and it's longer. Soo, yeah. To new readers, welcome! This is a reboot of a previous story, but don't go read the other one. Please, for everyone's sake. In fact, you can't. It is gone. **

**Looking at an update later this week hopefully, I'm pretty busy with rehearsals though, so we'll have to see. **

**Thoughts on the premiere? I thought the Shauna reveal was a little anti-climactic. It was kinda awkward and rushed, they should have built it up more. But overall, the episode was pretty good. Looking forward to seeing more of Alison and (Hopefully) Spoby goodness!**

**Leave me thoughts in reviews, I do love those. **


End file.
